


The King of Rabbits

by idolatres



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Merlin's wanted to give Arthur a gift for a while now, and he finally figured out something he'd love. Unfortunately, it doesn't go as planned.





	The King of Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> a short one shot for my friend who requested this!!!
> 
> thank you leoleo for the request this was so fun to write. i trust rabbit dad with my life and i hope this fic makes him happy.
> 
> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/

"Arthur! So good of you to join me." Merlin beams at his lord, forgoing all manners and proper etiquette when it comes to addressing royalty, a casual tone about him, like he's addressing a normal civilian.  
  
  
    Arthur isn't taken back by this, he never is. After all, Merlin is _always_ like this. "Of course, you invited me, remember?" He gives the man a warm smile, and Merlin's eyes light up, like he forgot he sent the invitation in the first place.  
  
  
    "Yes, yes! Yes of course, thank you for joining me, dear." Merlin turns his back to the king, and starts rummaging around with the various vials and bottles on his work desk. A cage is seen beside his work space, and inside of it is a small wild rabbit, one you'd often seen roaming the fields around the castle. "See, I've been working on something for quite some time," a large clatter sounds through the room as he carelessly throws an empty flask out of his way, which causes Arthur to jolt with surprise, "I made it for you specifically, I think you'll quite enjoy it!"  
  
  
    "Something for me?" He echoes, curiosity filling him up. "Merlin, you didn't have to, you know. We have more important things to be working on.." Arthur keeps glancing at the rabbit, wondering if it has anything to do with the so called 'surprise.'  
  
  
    Merlin waves a dismissive hand at him, finally turning back around to face Arthur, a small vial in his hand. It's filled with a dark blue liquid, with highlights of gold streaking through it. "Now, now, there's always time for respite, and _you_ of all people deserve a break, dear." Merlin's clutching the vial now, staring at with adoration. "And this-," He holds it out to Arthur, hand cradling it lovingly, "This is my finest work yet!"  
  
  
  
    While Arthur trusts Merlin, he can't help but be filled with a sense of unease at the mans overwhelming excitement. "And what exactly does it do?" He asks, doing his best to maintain his calm composure.  
  
  
    Merlin practically bounds with glee, closer, and closer, holding the vial right in Arthur's line of sight. "I'm so happy you asked!" He clears his throat for dramatic effect, and waves the vial around like a host on a shopping channel, eager to sell the product. "I've noticed your endearing affection for rabbits, my lord, and with this lovely little invention of mine..." Another flourish of the vial, and this time he gestures with his free hand to the rabbit, sitting calmly in the cage, "You'll be able to understand them! Converse with them! Talk with them! Become friends!" Another dramatic noise escapes him, one that shows his own pride in his invention. "It's marvelous! Wonderful! I outdid myself this time, haven't I?"  
  
  
  
    He's stunned for a few moments, not sure how to process this information, but Merlin is there, still waving the vial in front him, tempting him to try it.  
  
  
    Arthur would be lying if he said he never thought about wanting to actually talk with rabbits, and not just the usual one sided conversations he has. He adores them, thinks they're the perfect combination of gentleness and power. A species that doesn't harm others, but could if they wanted to. The idea of finally, finally being able to hear what they think is too much for him, he can't resist this opportunity. "Merlin, this is amazing." He grins at the wizard, which causes Merlin to let out a laugh. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me... I can't repay you enough."  
  
  
  
    "Please my dear! No need for payment, being in your service has been enough for me. Also seeing you finally being able to enjoy yourself will be quite the payment as well." His free hand goes to Arthur's shoulder, and he squeezes it gently. He holds the vial out to him, and Arthur accepts it, smiling ear to ear at Merlin.  
  
  
    "Right then...so bottoms up?"  
  
  
    "Bottoms up!"  
  
  
    And Arthur downs the liquid, despite his trepidation about it, thinking it would taste terrible, it tastes wonderful. Like a smoothie of fruits that blend wonderfully together, it's the most delicious liquid he's ever tasted. His head tilts all the way back as he makes sure he gets every bit of it into his mouth, drops and all. Once finished, he looks at Merlin, handing the vial back to him.  
  
  
  
    "Well? Do you feel any different? Can you hear our little friend over there?" He asks glancing towards the rabbit.  
  
  
    Arthur's silent, focusing in on the rabbit. It's whiskers twitch, and it's nose crinkles when it looks back at him. But... he doesn't hear anything.  
  
  
    "I.. I don't hear anything Merlin, I'm sorry."  
  
  
    The wizards face turns to ghastly disappointment. "W-What?! What? But I was so sure the formula was perfect! Are you sure--"  
  
  
    He's cut short when Arthur lets out a loud cough, and he keeps coughing, over and over. It doesn't sound painful, more like what he drank went down the wrong tube. But Arthur feels like his skin is crawling, it's a strange sensation. "I do-" another cough, "I feel weird, Merlin."  
  
  
  
    Merlin looks as white as a ghost, afraid he just poisoned his king. He rushes over, arms going to his shoulders to hold him up. "It'll be fine! I'm sure! I didn't use any deadly ingredients, maybe you're just having a bad reaction to it! Stomach ache? Headache? A fever?!"  
  
  
    He's panicking, mouth running nonstop as Arthur's coughing increases in volume and frequency. Arthur hunches over, not out of pain, but because his legs are starting to feel wobbly, like they don't exist anymore. Before he knows it he's on his knees, and he feels like he's growing....growing something. He feels fur, lots of fur, and he can hear Merlin in the background screeching like it's the end of the world.  
  
  
  
    Before the two can panic anymore, a light surrounds the king, it's the same color as the liquid, with gold sparkles flying around him. And when it vanishes, Merlin's standing there dumbfounded.  
  
  
    Arthur can feel his legs again, so he stands, but he notices something strange. He's _much_ taller than Merlin now, towering over him by at least 6 inches. Merlin's mouth is agape, like a fish, and he keeps trying to move his mouth, to say something, but nothing comes out.  
  
  
    "It's fine Merlin, see? I'm al....." As he raises his hand to reassure his friend, he realizes it's not his hand, its fuzzy. A paw covered with fur, his armor somehow still in tact over it. He lets out a nervous gasp as he backs up, clumsy, not used to his own legs suddenly. His eyes bolt to Merlin, who just points to the mirror he keeps in his office. Arthur rushes over to it, almost tripping along the way, and what he sees in the mirror causes him to yell.  
  
  
    Merlin immediately drops to his knees. "I'm, I'm so sorry my lord! I'm so sorry! I can fix this, I can fix this immediately!" He wont stop spouting apologies, but Arthur's surprisement is over, and instead Arthur lets out a genuine laugh, a good hard long laugh that he hasn't had in years.  
  
  
  
    "Are you kidding me?" He exclaims, turning around to Merlin. He may not be able to understand rabbits in this form, but now he _is_ a rabbit. Albeit a giant one. Long floppy ears nestled between his hair, his legs now strong and huge, in this form he could run a marathon no problem. And to fit the look, he has a tiny fuzzy tail, in his opinion, this is the most perfect gift he could ever ask for. "Merlin I love this! I love this! I absolutely adore this!" He half walks-half hops back to Merlin, and helps him stand back up to his feet. "Merlin this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" He's so ecstatic, he pulls the wizard into a hug, and Merlin is dumb struck.  
  
  
    "A-Are you sure? I just... I just turned you into an animal. T-That wasn't the plan."  
  
  
    "This is even better!" Arthur shouts happily, hopping in place, playing with his own ears. "This is the best!" He starts playing with his armor now, enjoying how it fits nicely with his new form, it's no longer suffocating to wear.. "I wonder if I could go out to battle like this? Nobody would expect the King of Knights to be a ferocious rabbit would they?"  
  
  
    Merlin still looks terrified, but he can't help but laugh at that. "No, I suppose they wouldn't. They might run in fear." His hands reach out to also play with Arthur's loppy ears. They're incredibly soft and flexible. "Or they'd be so surprised at how cute you are, they'd all want to stop fighting and just play with you."  
  
  
    Arthur seems so pleased at that idea, he's beaming with joy. A clattering sound signals his attention, ears perking right up. It's the rabbit in the cage, who is now clawing at it, like it wants out. Before Merlin can speak anymore, Arthur hops over to it, undoing the clasps of the cage and grabbing the rabbit. It's so, so, soooo calm in his arms. Immediately flopping onto it's side, curling up against him. Arthur makes his way back to Merlin, careful not to disturb his new friend. "I may not be able to understand them.. but this is even better." He speaks quietly, almost a whisper, afraid to disturb the comfort of the tiny rabbit.  
  
  
    Merlin lets out a sigh of relief. "Well, my present didn't go as planned, but I'm glad it still worked out in the end.  
  
  
    Arthur nods in agreement, cradling the rabbit.  
  
  
    "Now, I did make a reversal potion, in case things... didn't go well. So let me grab it for you." He states and starts rummaging through his messy work desk. "As much as you'd love it, and I would too, I don't think everyone else would be as accepting to a 'King of Rabbits'."  
  
      
    A loud bang crashes through the room and Merlin jumps out of his skin, turning around so fast he felt like he just gave himself whiplash. Arthur is gone. The rabbit too. He stands there in silence, not believing Arthur really just bolted on him.  
  
  
    He lets out a heavy sigh, fingers going to massage his temples, trying to ward off the incoming headache he's surely going to get from all this.  
  
  
    "Well, I guess no one has a choice now. We have a King of Rabbits instead of a King of Knights."


End file.
